Regular Show: Pops x Skips A Forbidden Love
by pettank
Summary: Set within the Cartoon Network television series, Regular Show, we explore the loving relationship between a well-poised gentleman, Pops, and a white-haired gorilla, Skips. Their bonds grow close as they attempt to hide their forbidden love during their everyday duties as park keepers. With such a workplace, can the two manage to contain their burning love for one another?


This is rated M for mature audiences, due to its sexually suggestive themes, adult language, and graphically described depictions of certain scenes. You've been warned.

Before you read, I would like to say a couple things. Feel free to skip this short paragraph. This is probably the stupidest fucking _thing_ I've ever written. This is for comical purposes. I wanted to make my friends tell me, "Dude, what the fuck?" and so I hope I did. Enjoy this cancerous, smutty story.

Chapter 1: Shed

Skips pushed Pops against the hot walls of the shed, forcing his hands on his vest. With a lust filled heart, Skips pinned him to the wall, sweat dripping from his brows. He gripped Pops' vest and shirt, pulling them apart, tearing them to shreds. He licked his bare chest, slowly moving upward, toward his nipples. Skips locked his hands around Pops' shoulders, licking and kissing the beads of sweat that formed on his brow. Pops tried to escape his iron grip, but was too late, as the two joined in a kiss. Their tongues wrestled, Pops trying to gasp for breath in between kisses.

"Skips, we can't do this in here! Not the shed! We haven't even finished cleaning!" Pops whispered with worry. "Oooh~!" Pops let out a quiet squeal, as his partner's hand slid down, slowly stroking his cock from the outside of his pants.

"Come on Pops, no one will know. We can finish cleaning after this." He whispered, as he undid Pops' belt and began to feel the lump hidden beneath his briefs. "I need it now, Pops!" Skips begged aloud, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't wait any longer!"

"Haha, impatient as ever," Pops chuckled, with a sly grin on his face. "Will you ever grow up, huh, Skips? Alright, alright, just a quick break."

Pops took off his underwear, revealing his large, shaved, seven inch cock. Skips took a knee, staring straight at Pops' massive stick of love. Skips' eyes widened, and with burning passion, he firmly gripped Pops' cheeks, furiously bobbing his head, back and forth. Pops let out a flurry of moans, for he was in pure ecstasy from Skips' masterful fellatio. He furiously licked the glans, then slowly made his way to the base of his shaven cock. Finally, Pops released the load he's kept within him, showering Skips in a white rain of semen.

"Ahh, alright, let's clean this up then get back on task," Pops began, as he slipped his underwear back on.

Skips, with his head down, softly whispered, "Do you seriously think I'll be satisfied with just… this? Definitely not. Let's keep going. We _need_ to keep going."

"But Skips-"

Pops was interrupted by a swift kiss by Skips, once again, slowly losing track of his priorities. Skips stripped down from his jeans, revealing his hairy, massive nine inch gorilla dick. He sat Pops down onto an old crate, spreading his legs into missionary position. Without remorse, he spat onto Pops' asshole, only then to violently ram his cock into his entrance. He held a hand over Pops' mouth, muffling his cries for Skips to slow down.

Within minutes, the pain receded, only to be replaced with a feeling of pleasure. They kissed once more, as Skips continued to thrust his cock within his widened hole. As their eyes met, Pops lustfully whispered.

"Fill me up Skips, I want it bad. Let's keep going, all the way, until we can't go anymore. No breaks, no rest. Let's fill each other up, Skips!"

Skips suddenly began to pick up the pace. He began pumping twice as fast, faster than Pops could handle. Pops began to break. He couldn't handle it. Suddenly, Skips, with a mighty roar, spewed his semen into Pops like a geyser.

They lay on the ground, side by side, exhausted. Three hours of continuous anal, cock sucking, and jacking off had drained the life out of them. Together, they slept peacefully.

A knock on the door abruptly interrupted their sleep.

(Chapter end)


End file.
